Optical fibers find many uses for directing beams of light between two points. Optical fibers have been developed to have low loss, low dispersion, polarization maintaining properties and can also act as amplifiers. As a result, optical fiber systems find widespread use, for example in optical communication applications.
However, one of the important advantages of fiber optic beam transport, that of enclosing the optical beam to guide it between terminal points, is also a limitation. There are several optical components, important for use in fiber systems or in fiber system development, that are not implemented in a fiber based form where the optical beam is guided in a waveguide. Instead, these optical components are implemented in a bulk form and through which the light propagates freely. Examples of such components include, but are not limited to, filters, isolators, circulators, polarizers, switches and shutters. Consequently, the inclusion of a bulk component in an optical fiber system necessitates that the optical fiber system have a section where the beam path propagates freely in space, rather than being guided within a fiber.
Free space propagation typically requires use of collimation units at the ends of the fibers to produce collimated beams. In some units, the same focusing element is used to collimate the beams from two different fibers placed at different positions relative to the axis of the focusing optic. This produces collimated beams that propagate in non-parallel directions. The non-parallel propagation of the collimated beams introduces extra issues for aligning the components of the device, and may place some limits on making the device smaller in size.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to introducing a free-space propagation section into fiber optic systems that is simple to align and is more compact.